Is anything what we really think?
by twilightgirl587
Summary: Lillith is just an ordinary girl that has a stressful life, like any other teenager she wishes she can escape it, when her life changes for the worst what will she do?
1. Chapter 1

Is anything what we really think?

summary: Lillith is just an ordinary girl that has a stressful life, like any other teenager

she wishes she can escape it, she loves her baby brother, and her mom. but what happens when her mom is killed by a drunk driver. she ends up taking care of her brother and not taking care of herself, she is about to give up when she gets a wake up call.

**sadly I don't own any of the twilight characters, wish i did, but i** don't

Chapter 1: life

"Lillith time for breakfast" I heard my mom call from downstairs. Ugh I don't want to go to school, I had a math test first period I didnt study for and I knew I was gonna fail,then get grounded for failing.

It has happened so many times before I was used to it and did not look forward to it.

"Lillith!" my mom called again. "I'm coming I'm coming" _hold your horses_, I muttered.

I got up got dressed then headed downstairs just as my mom called my name, again "Lillith Rosemary Ca- oh your up well breakfast is on the table, I have to go to work, you need to get your brother up and off to school in 10 minutes"

I rolled my eyes "yeah I know the routine mom just go" she sighed " I'll be home late so come right home after school, love you"

"yeah love you too" she left. I ate my food, scrambled eggs and toast my favorite, then went to wake up my brother.

My brother was 8, he has Autism and he was the most quiet kid I have ever known, seriously he never talks!

He just sits in his room and does nothing, I don't know why but I wish he would talk to me. It can't be good for someone to never talk, can it?

I opened the door "Jackson time to wake up" I walked over to the bed and put my hand on his shoulder. "Jackson wake up time for school"

He looked at me with tears in his eyes. "Jackson! whats wrong?" He just grabbed me in a hug and said "I dont want to go! please dont make me go they all hate me!" He started sobbing, I put my arms around him and started rocking him back and forth trying to comfort him.

We sat like this for about 5 minutes when the phone rang "I will be right back Jackson" I got up and answered the phone.

Ugh it was him, our dad, he left a year ago when we found out Jackson had autism, he said he couldnt handle the stress that was to come with a kid like this. "What do you want" I asked really mad actually. "I wanted to say happy birthday to you... happy birthday"

I thought for a second, I totally forgot it was my birthday. Today I turned 18 I am officially an adult. "yeah thanks bye" I hung up the phone before he could say anything else. I picked the phone back up and called my mom "Lillith? whats wrong?" she asked panic clear in her voice.

"nothing, I just wanted to ask if I could stay home from school today, Jackson isnt feeling well and I dont want him to be alone" silence " Lillith you know you can't miss too much school you might-" "mom I am not going to lose my 4.0 if I miss 1 day" she was always worried about me losing my perfect grades.

If I didnt lose them when dad left I am probably not going to lose them to stay home and care for my baby brother. "alright" she said after a couple of minutes, probably shocked at what I had said.

"ok thanks I will call the school and let them know" "ok just make sure he doesnt get out of bed till he is better, I got to go my boss is eyeing me, love you" "love you too mom bye" I hung up the phone called the schools to tell them we weren't coming and went back to Jackson, he was sitting on the bed curled into a ball, crying.

I walked to the bed picked him up and carried him to the rocker in the corner of the room, we sat here for about an hour till I realized he was asleep.

I got up gently trying not to wake him, and put him in his bed. I got my cell phone from my bedroom and returned to the rocker not wanting to leave his side, I wanted to be there when he woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Comfort

"NOOOO!" Jackson's scream filled the room, I ran to his side.

"Shh Shh Jackson your ok, I'm right here, your safe, Shhh it's ok, your ok Shhh" I tried to comfort him but honestly I didn't know how, I didn't know what was going on for him to be in such terror. I rocked him back and forth cradling him like I did when he was little.

"I'm sorry, please don't hurt me" he whispered after 2 minutes. "Jackson I would _never_ hurt you, why would you say that?" he went silent.

"Jackson has someone at school been hurting you" he was still silent. I wanted to protect him so much, he was so devastated when dad left I thought he was going to end up in the hospital, he didnt eat, he didnt sleep very well, he finally started to eat and sleep once school started again and I thought it was because he had made friends, now I know I was wrong.

"Jackson who is hurting you" I asked with anger in my voice. He still didnt say anything. I really didn't want to do this.

"Jackson if you don't open up and tell me what is happening to you at school I need to call mom and tell her you are being hurt, then you and I both know what she will do" I said, he nodded, finally a response, he looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Please dont tell her, she will just make it worse" he said in the most tiny voice I have ever heard. "make what worse Jack Jack?" Jack Jack was my nickname for him and he always smiled when I called him that, but there was no smile this time.

When he spoke this time his voice was filled with terror "they make fun of me, and they push me down in the mud and they throw sand at me, and they take my lunch and if I don't give them my lunch they push me in the lockers and ..." he started sobbing unable to finish, but I had heard enough.

All I wanted to do in that moment was go to that school and destroy the kids who hurt my baby brother, he was so innocent, he didnt deserve it. I rocked him while he cried comforting him know that I knew how.

He finally fell asleep and I put him in his bed, kissed the top of his head and whispered "I love you, and I will always protect you" then I walked back over to the rocker. It was 5 in the after noon when the phone rang, I got up and answered it before it woke Jackson, it was my mom.

"hey is Jackson feeling better?" she asked, "sort of" I replied not knowing what to say. "what do you mean 'sort of'? what does that mean" I somehow knew she was going to ask that "he says he is being bullied at school" I told her.

"what! oh my poor baby, tell him I am coming home in a few short hours then I will talk to him" I sighed, I knew she was going to be home late as always "ok mom bye" "bye sweetheart love you" "love you too" I hung up the phone and made dinner for me and Jackson.

I had just finished dinner when Jackson came into the room wiping sleep from his eyes. "quess what I made for dinner?" he looked at me questioningly. like I said he never talks "its you favorite: Mac & Cheese" he smiled.

We ate dinner and I read him a story while he fell asleep, it was his favorite :Peter Pan. When he fell asleep I stayed in the rocker where I had been all day.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to a loud knock at the front door, I looked at the clock 11pm it was probably mom locked out of the house. I got up and went to answer the door, I opened to door and froze. My life was about to change forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sadness

Why? Why did I answer the door? Why. I kept asking myself that same question after the police had left.

*Flashback*

_I answered the door and froze. It was like I was on an episode of cops and this was the part where they had to inform the family that their loved ones were killed, my knees buckled and I collapsed on the floor, one of the officers helped me to the couch and said that my mother had been killed by a drunk driver. I couldn't wrap my mind around it, I had just spoken to her a few hours before. The officer asked if I had somewhere to go, I told him I was 18 and that I was legally capable of being on my own. He was shocked but understood. The officers said their condolences and left._

_*_End flashback*

I had been sitting on the couch since they left trying to figure out a way to tell Jackson that our mom wasn't coming back.

I wanted to cry, I wanted to curl up in a ball and just cry, but I had to be strong for Jackson. I heard a noise from upstairs _well here we go_ I thought.

I walked up to his room and found him sitting upright in his bed staring at he door, he was too smart for me he knew something had happened already, he knew because mom hadn't come in to say goodnight like she always did when she got home, no matter how late it was.

He met my eyes and said "something happened to mom" it wasnt a question, I walked over and sat on the bed next to him, I put my arm around him and said " do you know why mom always said to be carful while driving and to never drive while drunk" he nodded "well someone didn't listen to that rule and they went out drunk and hit mom and she's gone" he sat there for a minute processing what I just said.

next thing I know he is in a ball on the floor crying "no no" I took a deep breath as I picked him up from the floor and cradled him till he was quiet.

Then I put the sleeping little angel back in his bed and went to my room. I texted my friend letting her know what had happened and that I wasnt going to be at school for a few days, I also asked her to collect my schoolwork for the next few days.

I snuck into my moms room and grabbed the old baby moniter from her closet, I put the recevier in Jacksons room and the other part in mine so I would hear if he needed me. I went to sleep for the first time worrying what is going to happen to us now that mom was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: School

A few days had gone by since mom passed,14 to be absolutely exact.

I was getting Jackson ready for school, he didnt want to go but I told him I would stay as long as he needed me. I made us breakfast then we got in the car and I drove him to school.

We got to his school and he showed me where the front office was, we had a meeting with the principal first. I talked to the principal about staying for the day and I told her what happened and she agreed.

I walked to class with Jackson and he showed me where his locker was, I was amazed at how happy he looked seeing some of his friends. He looked at me and his expression changed from happy to complete terror.

I looked around for the danger and saw a group of boys walking towards us. "hey look the little weirdo is back" one boy said, anger ripped through me. "where have you been dork you owe us lunch" another said, I swear I was seeing red. He just stood there the look of terror still on his face.

"well well looks like he is frozen, lets help him" the last one said, I knew where this was going, he drew back his arm ready to punch Jackson. I stepped infront of him, the kid dropped his arm, smart choice, hit me and you wont be hitting anyone for a long time.

"who are you" he asked,clearly scared "I am _Jackson's_ big sister and you better leave him alone." "yeah who's gonna make me" I raised my eyebrows, _did he really just say that?_ I picked him up and dropped him in the garbage can.

Unfortunaltly a teacher saw and well, lets just say jackson doesn't have to worry about those kids any more, we are looking for a new school.

Well next stop on the way home was to stop at my school and pick up my school work and talk to my principal, he apologized for what had happened and said that if we needed anything to just ask, I thanked him and put on a 'visitors pass' I didnt need one cause it was my school but it would make it easier, plus I promised I would wear one so Jackson didnt look weird.

I could see he was pinicked so I grabbed his hand as we walked. We got to the first classroom, we walked in and I told him to wait by the door but he was way too scared so I guided him where to go. The teacher was very happy to see me, he handed me my schoolwork and we were on our way.

The bell rang for lunch and I decided to stay and see some of my friends, I picked Jackson up so he wouldn't get trampled and we walked to our lunch table, my friends were happy to see I was still alive and apologized for what had happened.

Jackson sat on my lap the whole visit and everyone was careful to watch their language around him.

When lunch was over I decided we needed to leave cause Jackson had fallen asleep during the visit, we got home and I put him in his bed, I was headed down the stairs to start on the schoolwork I had gotten today, I must have not been paying attention because I was falling and next thing I know I am on the floor at the bottom of the stairs my leg in severe pain.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Hallusinating?

I was in so much pain I wanted to scream but I couldnt, I couldn't wake Jackson. Luckily I had my phone in my pocket and I called 911.

The paramedics got to the house faster than I thought they would. They said that my leg was broken very badly and that I needed to go to the hospital. I said I couldn't leave Jackson and they said they would call my mom.

"Her mom has passed away" I heard someone say, I couldn't see who it was, they all mumbled apologies, I tried to get up from the strecher but collapsed when I tried to put weight on my leg. I don't know how he got to me so fast, all the paramedics were across the room when I fell, but two firm arms encased me stopping my fall.

I looked up and saw amber eyes, I thought to my self _ok am I going crazy?_ I shook my head and apologized explaining that I need to go wake up my brother if I was going to the hospital. The paramedic that caught my fall carried me up the stairs to my brothers room and set me down on the side of the bed, he left me so I could wake Jackson up alone and explain what happened.

I told him what happened and he was estatic, he was soo excited that he would get to ride in an ambulace, he didn't even care where we were going, just that we got to ride in an ambulance. I smiled and called down to the paramedics that I needed help getting my stuff.

My call was answered by a wheelchair being wheeled to me and me being gently placed into it. I wheeled my self to jacksons closet and grabbed his backpack, I wheeled to his dresser and pack clothes he can change into while we were at the hospital.

I told him to grab his teddybear and wait in my room for me to come in and pack my stuff. I finished packing his things put his toothbrush, toothpaste and hair brush on the top and closed it off.

I went to my room and he already had my pack out of the closet and was putting my favorite book in, I smiled and went to help him.

We finished and the paramedic carried me downstairs and set me on the strecher, Jackson tried to climb up but he couldn't reach, so the paramedic picked him up and set him on my lap. They wheeled us out to the ambulance and we drove off.

When we got to the hospital the damage of my leg was worse than they had originally thought and they said I would need surgery, I called my friend to come stay with Jackson during the surgery. They didn't knock me out till I knew Jackson was safe, and I was glad.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't have any claim over the twilight characters, wish I did****, but sadly I don't**

Chapter 6: Carlisle?

I woke up in the hospital room, and I panicked when I didn't see Jackson. "Jackson?" I called, no answer. I tried to get up but something pushed me back down.

I looked up and saw the same amber eyes that I saw last night. _Ok I really think I am going crazy_, I shook my head trying to clear my mind, when I looked back up the eyes were still amber. "am I going crazy? your eyes are amber, the only people that have amber eyes are the Cullens and they aren't real."

The doctor looked at me confused, he chuckled, "no you aren't going crazy, Hi my name is Doctor Carlisle Cullen" I swear the look on my face must have been hilarious, I was confused.

confused because he shouldn't be real! the Cullens were just fictional characters in my favorite book. "you mean Dr. Carlisle Cullen as in the Carlisle Cullen in that book" I said pointing to my twilight book on the nightstand. "well yes sort of but we aren't vampires" he said.

I thought for a second then said, "ok, were is Jackson?" I asked, " your little brother is in the cafeteria with Esme" he told me. " I can go and get him if you like" he said. I nodded my head and he went to the cafeteria to get Jackson.

when he left I grabbed my book and started reading at my favorite spot: when Edward introduces Bella to his family. "Lilli!" I looked up just in time to see Jackson running toward me, he jumped up on the bed and crushed me (as best as he could) in one of his bear hugs. "hey buddy" I laughed.

"were you a good to Esme?" I asked him, he nodded. "good, do you want me to read you a story?" I asked him, I had packed his Peter Pan book in with his stuff. He nodded jumped off the bed and grabbed his backpack. I read him his story and he fell asleep on the bed.

I let him stay mainly cause I couldn't get up and I didn't want to wake him by having someone else put him on the couch. walked in a few minutes later and brought who I assumed was Esme, she had amazing caramel colored hair and the same amber eyes. I smiled at them and they smiled back.

"Esme would like to know if you wanted to stay with us for a few days, just until you are able to be on your own again" I thought for a moment, it would be nice to not have to worry about trying to take care of Jackson while my leg was mending.

"um sure I guess, it would be nice to not have to worry about trying to care for Jackson while my leg is broken. But I don't want to impose" she smiled, "you could never impose.

Oh your going to love the kids they have all agreed to help you with your schoolwork and to help take care of Jackson" I smiled I didn't expect this, I am just a stranger to them they shouldn't be this nice to me.

Esme picked Jackson up, I tried to protest but she looked like she was loving being able to hold him, so I just laid back in my bed and eventually fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Again I don't own the twilight characters, Stephenie Meyer does**

Chapter 7: Peace

I had spent a few days in the hospital, Jackson stayed with me mainly cause he was too scared to go anywhere else.

They were finally going to discharge me and let me go home, but we weren't going _home_ we were going to stay with the Cullens, who were nice enough to invite us to stay in their home when they didn't even know us.

Esme picked us up from the hospital and drove us to our house so we could pack some things. While we were packing I noticed jackson going slower than normal for him, "Jackson? whats wrong?" I asked, he looked at me, tears in his eyes.

"I am going to miss our house" he said sadly, I immediatly understood. "Jackson we aren't leaving forever, we are coming back, we just need some help while my leg gets better and and his family are going to help us"

I saw the little gears in his head click together as he understood, he started moving faster as we packed. I told him to help Esme carry the suitcases to her car while I finished packing, I grabbed his nightlight from the side of his bed, knowing he wouldn't sleep without it, he was terrified of the dark.

I put it in my pack and headed for the car (using my crutches to walk) I stopped at the last door in the hall, "don't worry mom we will be okay" I whispered to myself. After I said that it was like a heavy rock was lifted from my shoulders, I realized maybe, just maybe, I had just said the words she needed to move on. Either that or I was just crazy.

I took a deep breath before heading to the car. Before I stepped outside I took one last look around taking everything in, I knew I wasnt going to be back for a while and I was going to miss it all.

This was the home I grew up in, the same place I got ready for prom, the same place were I held my baby brother for the first time. There were so many great memories here I didn't want to leave, but I knew I had to and I had to be strong for Jackson.

I took one last deep breath, stepped outside, locked the door, and headed for the car, towards my new temorary home.


	8. Chapter 8

**sorry I still don't own the cullens :(**

Chapter 8: The Cullens

We drove up to a house the size of a mansion, I mean this house was huge. It looked more like a hotel than a home.

I looked over at Jackson and saw the excitment in his eyes as they grew wide. I smiled, he looked at me and whispered "is that a house or a mansion?"

I laughed and said "it is a very lovely home that we are staying in for a couple of days, and I want you to be respectful of everyone in it" he nodded and continued staring.

We drove up to the front of the house and everyone was there waiting, I saw jackson slide down in his seat, _aww my poor little shy angel_ I thought.

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it telling him I was right there with him if he needed me. I got out of the car and picked Jackson up so that he didn't freak out, they came over and introduced themselves.

The first one to introduce themself was a boy not too older than myself he had bronze ish hair and those same amber eyes as the rest of them did, following him was a girl about the same age, she had long brown hair and amber eyes. "Hello, my name is Edward, and this is my wife Bella" Edward said "hi" I said.

The next 2 to introduce themselves were another boy and girl, the boy had dark brown hair and he was huge, the girl next to him had beautiful golden hair and they both had the same amber eyes only they were slightly darker. "Hey I'm Emmett and this is my wife Rosalie" "hello" I replied.

the last two were the most different from the group. the boy had sandy blonde hair and he was tall, and the girl had short pixie like hair and a very interesting choker. the girl was the one to introduce them this time. "hi! I'm Alice and this is my husband Jasper" "it's nice to meet you" I said, "umm I'm Lillith and this is my baby brother Jackson" Jackson hid in my hair as they all looked at him.

"uhh he is kinda shy" they nodded in understanding. Now that I met them I could tell they were curious as to who I really was so I said "umm would you like to know more about us?" Esme spoke for the first time "why don't we get you settled and wait for Carlisle to get home, then we can all get to know each other" she then motioned to the car and the boys immediatly started to carry our bags into the house.

_wow they are really nice_ I thought. I stood there trying to get Jackson to let go and walk so that I could walk, I was having no luck at all.

One of the boys came up to me, jasper from the memory of his sandy blonde hair. "Esme told me to ask if you needed any help getting up the stairs to the house" I thought for a moment lost in his eyes _snap out of it! _I thought. "umm I just need to get Jackson to walk then I should be fine" I looked at Jackson and realized he was asleep. "oh he's asleep well that explains why he wasn't moving" I said, next thing I know I am in the air being carried to the house.

"oh! uh really I can walk I just-" he cut me off. "nonsence there are too many stairs to struggle up with crutches and your brother in your arms, plus I know you don't want to wake him. really it is no trouble at all" I looked up and realized he wasn't going to listen to any of my protests. once we were inside he set me down and esme helped me take Jackson to his room.

Once I had put him in his bed I was scooped up by Emmett.


	9. Chapter 9

**still don't own the Cullens**

Chapter 9: Space

Emmett carried me to another room, I tried to protest and say I could walk but he just laughed and said he didn't want me to get hurt.

He set me down outside a bedroom door so I assumed this was my room, Alice was at my side in an instant followed by Esme, Rosalie, and Bella.

Esme told me that Alice wanted to be there when I saw it, and I nodded. Alice opened the door and ushered me in, I followed with Esme's arms supporting me so I didn't fall.

The room was amazing, there were three walls and the forth was a huge window outlooking the forest, the bed was on the right from the door and had a purple and blue bedspread.

The left side of the room had three bookshelves filled with books, the other side of the books had a desk with a laptop on it.

The window wall had a door that led to a deck with a rocking chair on it and a table for when I wanted a picnic. "wow" was all I could say.

There was a door at the end of the bed and I assumed it was the closet, Alice saw were my eyes were and wisked me to go see. She opened the closet and it was 10 times bigger than I thought it was, I staggered inside to look at the clothes, there was nothing in here I recognized as mine "Alice shopped for all new clothes for you to wear" Rosalie answered my confusion, I nodded shocked, if my mother saw these clothes she would freak.

I walked back into the main room and noticed another bed, I pointed to it questioningly, Bella answered "we thought that Jackson would feel more comfortable if he could stay with you when he got scared, he has his own room but we thought he would feel more comfortable to be able to be with you."

I hugged them all before saying "thank you all so much for making us so welcome in your home when you don't know us" Carlisle spoke, I didn't even notice him come into the room.

"we wouldn't have it any other way for you and your brother" I remembered jackson then and wondered if he was awake yet. "is Jackson awake yet?" I asked, Carlisle shook his head. "poor thing is exauhsted he has been asleep for hours", I sighed, "it is good for him to be able to sleep, with everything that has happened"

Esme hugged me and I said "I think I should tell you all my - our story."


	10. Chapter 10

**still don't own the Cullens**

Chapter 10: Lillith

Esme led me to were Jackson was sleeping, I wanted him to be there when I told our story. I woke him and we went down stairs, this time we were carried by Edward, who still wouldn't give in to my protests.

They all sat at a huge dining table, Jackson sat on my lap, hiding in my arms. I started my story "I was born to Margaret and Max Callen, I grew up as an only child, then when I was 10 my mother told me I was going to be a big sister, 9 short months later I was able to hold my baby brother Jackson" he smiled at me. " a few years after that when Jackson was 5 we found out he had Autism"

They all looked at him in surprise, causing him to hide in my hair "a few days after we found this out, our father left saying he couldn't handle the stress that was sure to come" I felt Jackson shake in my arms, I looked down and saw he was crying.

I held him close and said "Jackson it wasn't your fault he was just being selfish and a coward, he only cared about himself, you did _nothing_ to make him leave" I just sat there holding him while he cried, trying myself not to cry. Finally he was still, I looked at him and he was asleep.

"Esme could you put him in his bed please" I said holding back tears. "of course" she said, she gently picked him up and carried him upstairs to his room, she was back shortly after. When I knew he wasn't around i finally lost it and started sobbing, I felt a pair of cool arms surround me, comforting me.

A few minutes later I was finally able to speak "ever since my dad left I have had to be strong for Jackson, I have always been more like a mother to him than an older sister. Because my mom worked all day to support us and keep food on the table, I have been strong but when my mom died I just couldn't... all I wanted to do was curl up into a ball and die, but I knew I couldn't because I had to be there for Jackson now more than ever."

I took a deep breath before I continued "the night my mom was killed I found out my brother was being bullied at school, 14 days after we went to pick up some schoolwork. We went to his school first cause I was going to drop him off and go pick up my schoolwork, but he convinced me to stay so I did.

While we were walking the halls, he was so happy showing me his locker. But when he turned to me he had this look of pure terror in his eyes and I knew why" there was anger in my voice now as I spoke " I turned around just as one of the kids was about to hurt Jackson and I might have dumped him in the garbage can, and now we have to find a new school for Jackson.

I had just put Jackson in his bed when I tripped on the stairs and well here we are " I finished and looked up they were watching me with concerned eyes.

I looked down and sighed "I understand if you want us to leave, we don't want to burden you-" "we don't want you to leave!" Alice said cutting me off, "we are just shocked you haven't collapsed into a ball of tears" I looked at her confused.

Emmett spoke next "from everything you two have been through, and you taking care of your brother even through your sadness we are surprised you are still talking like a normal person" I was still confused.

Edward saved me from my confusion "what Emmett means is: you have gone through so much any normal person would have given up by now, but you didn't" now i was caught up "I just didn't want him to be disappointed, if I left, if I had given up on him when dad left I don't know what or where he would be right now"

Esme hugged me again and for the first time since my dad left I felt like I could trust someone.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Call

I was sitting in my room finishing some of the schoolwork that the Cullens brought home for me. when I got a sudden feeling of despair.

I had been thinking about what my dad had said the day mom died and realized I needed to call him and tell him what happened, I got up from the desk and slowly staggered to the window _only a few more weeks till this stupid thing comes off and I can walk again_.

I walked out on the deck I looked out at the trees, I didn't think any of the Cullens were home till I heard Jasper speak "are you ok?" I spun around startled "oh, Jasper, yes I'm ok, I was just thinking" he came and stood beside me. "what were you thinking about?"

"I realized I needed to call my father and tell him about my mom" he looked at me apologetically. "I am sorry, I know it won't be easy. Would you like me to stay while you call?" ARGH why can't all guys be like him, gentlemen. "um sure I think that would help a lot" he nodded "I won't leave till you tell me to" he assured me.

I sighed, pulled out my phone and dialed a number I haven't called in years, I hoped so much that it would go to voice mail, it did.

"hey dad its me Lillith I just called to tell you...mom ... mom is dead, she died the night you called after being hit by a drunk driver, me and Jackson are staying with some friends so don't worry about us.

I haven't planned the funeral yet but I will call you when I know what the date is, I have to go Jackson is calling me, bye" I hung up the phone and collapsed to the floor, Jasper caught me before I hit the ground. He carried me to my bed and sat there comforting me.

"you don't have to stay" I told him. "I told you I wouldn't leave till you ordered me away" he said, I was glad. a few minutes passed when my phone rang, I looked at it and groaned before answering.

"hi dad"..."yeah I am really sorry I didn't call you sooner but-"..."dad I said I was sorry I forgot to tell you I have been busy with-"..."you can't do that I am legally able-"..."dad please don't! please don't take him from me I-"..."dad? dad! please! don't take him from me! dad?"

I dropped the phone and started sobbing uncontrollably. "what's wrong" Jasper said after a few minutes, I didn't respond, I didn't know how, he looked me in the eyes and asked again "Lillith please tell me what's wrong" I still couldn't talk so I looked at Jackson's picture by my bed, I knew he would understand.

"Lillith what about Jackson? what is he going to do?" I couldn't bear to say it so I tried to grab my phone, but he was faster than me and handed it to me. I typed into the little keyboard 'he is going to take Jackson away from me' he looked angry but I continued 'he says I am unfit to take care of him because he is Autistic, he didn't even care that my mom died. He is going to put him in a foster home'

before I knew what was happening I was in the air and Jasper was talking into his phone angrily, I didn't know who he was talking to but I could hear what he was saying and it wasn't happy "he is trying to take him away"..."he wouldn't even let her talk!"..."I don't care she is in tears because she is terrified of losing her brother"..."ok I will talk to her, but you need to come home soon, ok we will be waiting"

he snapped the phone shut and looked at me "he will _not_ get Jackson, you don't have to worry we will keep him safe" I nodded trusting him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The End

Jasper and I sat on the couch waiting. I was terrified, my dad said that I was unfit to care for Jackson, but he is the one who is unfit.

He is the one who left at the first sign of trouble. My phone rang again, I looked at the caller ID and threw it across the room. I didn't want to talk to him again, my phone chimed from across the room and I knew he left a voice mail.

Jasper got up and retrieved my phone, then he came and sat back down next to me on the couch. He handed me the phone, I dialed my voice mail and listened to it, on speaker.

'hey Lillith say your goodbyes cause I am headed to the school to take him to the foster home' I think I heard my heart break 'I will be there in fifteen minutes...' I couldn't move, I was paralyzed. I didn't think he was serious, I didn't think he would actually take him away and put him in a home with _strangers_. While I was thinking Jasper had picked me up and had put me in the car, we were driving to the school to get Jackson before _he_ got there.

When we arrived at the school I didn't think, I just ran. I ran to the office and asked for Jackson, they said his dad had picked him up 6 minutes before we got there. I didn't know what to do, my whole world was gone and he was never coming back. I slid to the floor shaking.

Jasper had me in his arms and was walking me back to the car. I just stared out the window on the way home. When we got home Jasper carried me up to my room and placed me in my bed, I thought he left but he stayed, just like he promised.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Jasper

I didn't know what time it was when Carlisle came up but I didn't care, I just didn't care anymore.

Jackson was gone and there was nothing I could do to change that. Carlisle took my hand in his "Lillith, you need to eat, this isn't good for your health"

I just stared at the same place I had been before. "Carlisle, let me try" Jasper's voice sounded from the corner.

"go ahead, I will try anything at this point to get food in her" Carlisle said, he handed Jasper the tray of food Esme prepared for me and left the room.

Jasper put the tray on my bedside table and went over the close the door, he then walked over to the bed and sat down next to me. "you know, this food looks very good" he said, I just stared ahead.

"Esme spent a long time making it for you, she will be pretty disappointed if the tray comes back full" he said, I thought for a moment. Esme had been so kind to me I didn't want to disappoint her. I slowly sat up in bed and he put pillows behind me to keep me up.

He set the tray on my lap "its your favorite: scrambled eggs and toast" I smiled "how did Esme know this was my favorite?" I asked, he chuckled "she didn't I guessed" he admitted, I laughed.

I started eating, it felt so good to eat something but there was still the feeling of worry, causing me to only nibble. "your still worried about him aren't you?" I looked at him " how did you-" "I can tell that you are worried and you don't need to, we _are_ going to get him back" I felt like he was somehow right, but I still couldn't help but worry till he was safe in my arms.

Jasper took my hand in his and looked me in the eyes "you have nothing to worry about, he will come back to you. there is nothing you could have done to prevent this, you and I both know that" I hugged him. "thank you, I really needed to hear that" I said, he hugged me back and said "your welcome, now please eat something" I smiled, "ok, but can we go downstairs? I cant eat in my bed and leave crumbs"

He smiled and helped me walk down stairs.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: A Plan

We walked downstairs and Alice ran to my side giving me a hug, "yay your back!" she said, I laughed "I never really left, I was just upstairs" she looked at me "yes you were, but your weren't actually there" she said tapping my head with her finger.

She walked with me to the table and talked to me while I ate, I had to admit for someone who just met me she does know _a lot_ about me.

Carlisle came over after I was done eating and said I had an appointment to get my cast off, finally. "yes I can finally walk again" I said after he told me.

He smiled and took my dishes to the kitchen. Emmett said he had a surprise for me, he picked me up (against my protests) and carried me downstairs to the family room. Everyone was there and there was a white board in the front of the room.

"Whats going on, are we robbing a bank?" I asked, they all laughed as Emmett sat me in the chair. I looked at them like they were all crazy, "seriously whats going on?" I asked, I was kind of freaking out now.

Carlisle spoke first "we are here to help you get Jackson back" I must have looked like I was going to pass out because Esme rushed to my side.

"How the heck are we going to get him back, we don't even know were he is" I saw a _huge_ smile on Alice's face and started freaking out even more. "We have the best lawyer in line to get him back for you, everything has worked out so far all we need to do I have the police contact your father" Carlisle told me, I nearly jumped out of my seat in excitement and then I sat back down realizing how bad this was going to get for Jackson.

"we can't" I said sadly, they all looked at me like I had gone crazy this time, "why not, we have it all planned out. you can't give up before we have even started!" Rosalie was mad.

"we can't because ... I can't even think about how hard this is going to be on Jackson to be in the middle of a battle with me and ... _him_... I just can't do that to him."

Edward spoke this time for the first time since I had been here "I am sure he would rather be with you and fight to stay with you than be in a home with _strangers,_ you are his family and he knows you will protect him" I looked at him and thought for a moment.

"ok... what do I have to do?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Waiting

We were all ready to get my Jackson back, all we had to do was report to the police he had been taken by my father who was registered as a felon for assaulting someone.

Then we just had to wait to hear back from them to know when and where to pick him up. I looked around the room, looking at all the people there for support.

Jasper nodded and gave me a reassuring smile, I knew that he would step in if I couldn't do it. I dialed the non emergency number, I knew it would be faster since no one was dying.

An officer picked up "Officer Michaels." I panicked, Alice jumped to my side and offered her hand out for the phone, I shook my head, I needed to do this. She understood and went back to her place by Jasper.

"This is Lillith Callen, my dad took my little brother from school and put him in a foster home with out my knowledge and he won't tell me where he is, he is a registered felon. I was hoping you could help me get my baby brother back, please he is just a little boy who is probably scared and wanting to come home" I shut up when I realized I was freaking out.

"What is your father's name please" I took a deep breath "Max Callen" silence "what is your address" I gave him the address that the Cullens had written down and given to me. "Alright I will be there in 10 minutes to ask you some questions" "thank you" I said and hung up the phone.

i felt like my knees were going to give out, would I really be able to do this? The Officer came and asked me what felt like endless questions, then he said he would call us when he found out where Jackson was.

I sat on my bed in my room looking out at the forest, wondering what Jackson was going through. I had this feeling someone was watching me, I turned and saw Bella standing at the door "can I come in?" she asked, I nodded.

She walked over and sat on the bed with me, she picked up the picture of Jackson I had on my bedside table. "you know your brother is lucky to have a sister like you, I would have done anything to have a big sister or brother to talk to. Having to stick up for yourself isn't easy" I looked at her when she said the last part. She must have noticed because she said " um I remembered what you said about sticking up for Jackson with those kids that were picking on them, he is lucky to have someone to do that for him" I smiled, I had never thought of it that way.

We heard the phone ring and went downstairs as fast as we could ( I still had to get this stupid cast off) Carlisle was talking to someone. He hung up the phone and turned to me, I immediately started to panic.

He calmed me down by saying "Jackson is safe and ready for you to come get him" I ran to the door but something stopped me, I can't drive with this stupid boot on my leg. Emmett must have known because I was in the air going towards his jeep with Rosalie following right after us. He helped me into the jeep and we were off.

In a matter of minutes I was going to have Jackson in my arms, safe.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Jackson

We got to the police station and I jumped out of the car, but failed miserably at actually getting away from the car because I got tangled in the seat belt.

Emmett laughed at my clumsiness and helped me get free. Once I was free I was running, I had to see Jackson, I had to know that he was ok.

I opened the door to the station and ran inside, I saw Jackson sitting in the corner. "Jackson!" he looked over, he saw me and his eyes instantly lit up. He ran to me and jumped into my arms.

"I missed you so much, are you ok, did he do anything to you?" I asked him " He just held me, and I held him. We were interrupted by someone clearing their throat, I looked up and saw deep brown eyes staring at us.

"um hi, I'm Jacob, Jackson's foster brother, you must be Lillith." I nodded unwilling to break our hug. "ok um well Jackson I guess I will see you later" Jackson broke the hug and gave Jacob a hug, I stared at them in disbelief. "ok how did you do that" Jacob looked at me in surprise "uh do what"

ok that made me mad "don't try to play dumb, how did you get him to give you a hug, he is terrified of his own shadow" he understood now. "oh um my parents are kind of... different" "what does that mean" I interrupted him "well they sort of drink ...a lot" I looked at him for the first time and saw he had a big bruise on his neck, I grabbed Jackson and started checking his arms and legs for bruises "he is fine I made sure they didn't touch him"

I sighed in relief "thank you for taking care of my baby brother, I don't know what I would do if anything happened to him" he smiled "yeah I just wish I could spend more time with him, but I know he needs to be with his family" he started walking to the door

"wait! you can come over to the park with us and we- you and me, can get to know each other. maybe after you can have dinner with us" I looked over to Rosalie and Emmett and they nodded. Jacob smiled "really, I mean you don't even know me, yet you are being nice to me"

I looked back to Rosalie and Emmett "I have had an experience of that in the past and thought I should pass it on, you know like a chain reaction"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Jacob

We went to the park, Jacob was really happy to see Jackson smile. I told him my story just like I did with the Cullens and he started to share his.

"ok well um I was born to Jeff and Jackie Mays, when I was 10 I got a little sister, Jamie. She was the tiniest little thing she was just so fragile" he looked like he was about to start crying, "when I was about 13 my mom said that we were going to get a little brother, we were so excited" he looked past me as if reliving the whole thing.

"When she was about half way through the pregnancy she had a miscarriage.

After that they started drinking, they beat on me at first, I wouldn't let them touch Jamie.

One day I came home and they were really drunk and they started beating on me for no reason, Jamie came home and I told her to run to her room, lock the door and not to come out till I told her to.

She ran to her room with my dad right on her heels, she slammed the door in his face, ... he was so mad... they locked me in my room. I heard them banging on the door to her room, I climbed out of my window and climbed over to Jamie's window on the deck, I didn't realize they got into her room... I saw her on the floor... just laying there, motionless."

he took a deep breath "I climbed through her window, I went over to her lifeless body. I picked her up she was barely breathing, I took her back out through the window and drove her to the hospital, she died that night.

Since then their drinking has gotten worse, the beatings with it. That's why when your dad brought Jackson to us I knew I _had_ to protect him" I hugged him, I was so glad he was able to share his story, I knew it helped him to share it too. we stayed at the park for a long time after that, just talking.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Goodbye Brace

Finally the day I get to take off my brace! And since Carlisle is a doctor I don't have to go to the hospital, he took me up to his office and removed the stupid brace.

"oh _finally _I can walk again" I said excitedly. "yes but you still need to be careful we don't want this to happen again" I nodded, I did _not_ want to wear a brace again.

"Thanks Carlisle, I guess me and Jackson better go back home now" I said sadly, he looked at me "what are you talking about, this _is_ your home"

"we don't want you to leave" Alice said, I hadn't even noticed her come in. " I don't want to burden you, I am sure you all have things to do besides help me, and we still need to go home and plan my moms funeral and-"

Esme cut me off this time, ok who else is in the room that I didn't notice?

"sweetheart you _can't_ go home, if your dad tries to get Jackson again he will just look there" I thought about that for a minute, she was right, if my so called _father_ tries to get Jackson away from me again he would look there, "ok, but we or I need to go and pack all our stuff into a storage locker, and ...sell the house. that way he can't find us unless I want him to"

They looked at me like I was going crazy, maybe I was, but I cant let Jackson be taken away again.

"besides Jacob will help me pack the stuff if I ask him to" I looked at Jackson sleeping on the couch, and looked back at everyone in the room "it is going to be so hard on him, he grew up in that house. Its all he knows" I said sadly, I somehow had a feeling they knew it wold be hard on me too.

Those suspicions were confirmed when Jasper said "we'll help you too, you can't expect us to let you do it alone can you"

He smiled at me, and I chuckled. He was right they wouldn't just sit and watch me do the hardest this in my life without giving me some kind of support. "thanks, I know it will help to have the extra support, and I appreciate it" they all gave me a hug then left to do their own errands.

It was all planned, in just a few short hours we will be packing up the home I have known and loved all my life.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Packing

When I asked Jacob to come help he all but ran out of the house, I figured his parents were drunk again so I didn't question it.I was just happy he wasn't mad i volunteered him to help.

I drove to the house, everyone followed me cause I was the only one who knew how to get there.

I drove my car with Jackson in the back, Alice and Jasper went in her Porsche.

Rosalie and Emmett drove the Jeep , which was filled with boxes to pack with.

Carlisle and Esme went in the Mercedes, Bella and Edward went in Bella's Truck, also packed with boxes. Jacob drove a Uhaul.

We got to the house and I looked under the pumpkin for the key, it was still there luckily. I opened the door and welcomed everyone inside.

"ok umm were do we start, I guess we can-" "I get the clothes" Alice interrupted me and ran upstairs before I could protest.

I stared after with wide eyes, expecting to see ten garbage bags with all my clothes ready for the trash shute, Alice would then buy me all new clothes.

Rosalie must have read my mind or something because she said "don't worry I won't let her throw anything away" before heading up the stairs after Alice.

"okay... well I guess that leaves the kitchen, the antiques, the living room, the office, the big furniture and well that's all there is" I didn't really want anyone to do my moms room, I wanted to do her room myself.

"I'll take the kitchen and the antiques" Esme said, I nodded and showed her the way to the kitchen and where we kept the antiques. "ok that leaves just the furniture, the office and the living room" "I'll take the office" Carlisle offered "I'll help Carlisle with the office" Jasper said, I showed them to it and they got to work.

When I got back Emmett Edward and Jacob were already moving the furniture to the Uhaul with Jackson 'helping' he was so small he didn't really need to do anything, The big guys carried it and pretended that he was stronger than them.

I packed the little things from the living room and took them to the front hall ready to go to the Uhaul. Esme finished the kitchen and started on the antiques, Alice and Rosalie finished the clothes and started packing my room and Jackson's room, bringing the boxes down as they filled them.

Carlisle and Jasper finished the office and started helping to move the boxes out.

After we finished most of the house Emmett and Rosalie had to leave, Emmett had made reservations for dinner. Soon after they left Edward and Bella followed, they wanted to see movie with some of Bella's friends. Carlisle and Esme went home to spend time together before Carlisle left for his graveyard shift at the hospital. Alice took Jackson for me cause he was asleep, she dropped Jacob off on the way, he needed to start dinner or he would get into a lot of trouble.

Jasper stayed behind to help me pack the rest of the house on the truck. After we loaded the last box I said "you can head home if you want, I have one last thing to do" he looked at me confused then he realized there was one more room we didn't do "your mothers room" he said, I nodded.

"I can stay if you want" he said, I shook my head "I need to do this myself, if that's ok. I just need to think, one last chance to say goodbye you know" he nodded, my gosh I was so glad someone understood.

"I am just a phone call away if you need me, anytime I will come, no matter what it is" "thanks I really appreciate it" he nodded and left, he had to walk home cause Alice took the Porsche.

I watched as he disappeared at the end of the street, he only looked back once to wave and probably make sure I wasn't on the floor sobbing, then he disappeared.

I took a deep breath and started towards the door, ready to do possibly the hardest thing I will ever do in my life.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Help!

I slowly walked to my moms room with a bunch of boxes in my arms, yeah I know what you are thinking 'Carlisle told you to be careful what are you thinking' I know I know, I made sure to clear a path and besides I am walking _up_ the stairs not down.

I put the boxes outside of her door and went to get some more, I got right about to the foot of the stairs when I heard a noise "Jasper is that you, I thought you left" no response "look Jasper I really appreciate you staying but I _need_ to do this by myself" still no response, that's weird Jasper always responds to me.

"Hello? Emmett Jasper" i heard a door open "who's there!" I yelled, I started to walk down and stopped dead in my tracks "what are you doing here?" I asked.

Looking into the eyes of the man who tried to take everything from me. "that's funny, I should be asking you the same question" he said drunkily, walking towards the stairs "Its my house I live here" I said, _move, you need to move he is going to kill you_ a voice in the back of my head was saying.

"oh really. Is your name on the lease, no. Is your name on all the bills, no? Well then I guess it isn't your house then is it" he said, "now tell me where is Jackson?" he asked, Esme was right he would look here first, this is Jackson's home why wouldn't he look here.

"He is safe and you are_ never_ going to see him, now turn around and get out of my house!" I screamed, he didn't like that very much. He started running towards the stairs, lucky for me he was very drunk and tripped on the first step, giving me time to run to my room and lock the door.

I got to my room just as he grabbed my arm "you will_ never_ talk to me like that again" he said and he slapped me across the face, I recovered and elbowed him in the gut. causing him to let me go.

I ran into my room and slammed the door in his face. I searched my pockets for my phone, _crap I left it in the Uhaul!_ I noticed Alice left the mainline phone in the wall, I ran over and picked it up _please work please work_ dial tone _yes!_

I dialed the number just as I heard him bang on my door, "hello?" "Jasper! I need help"bang! "Lillith? whats wrong" bang! "its my dad he is drunk and he is mad and-" crash! "there you are, who are you talking to?" "dad no please! Jasper help!"

He grabbed me and threw me across the room, "now you are going to tell me where my son is now!" he said, I looked him in the eyes, "no, he is safe, and you will never see him again, I will make sure of it" I said, his eyes narrowed.

He grabbed my hair and pulled me up to face him "where is he!" he yelled, I closed my eyes. He threw me again and my head hit the door frame. I opened my eyes and saw him walking toward me, I tried to get up but my head was spinning.

"tell me where he is you little brat" he said, I shook my head, then regretted it. I felt the back of my head, I felt a deep cut and I knew I needed help. "dad please, don't" I couldn't get the words out, I was slipping into the darkness, I was just glad Jackson was safe and this person would never see him again.

The only thing I saw before blacking out was Jasper tackling my dad.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Darkness

I drifted into the darkness, it was peaceful and quiet. I was brought close to the surface by the most amazing voice calling my name "Lillith! no!"

I was close to the surface but couldn't break through "Lillith, please stay with us, Carlisle!" a different voice called. "Lillith can you hear me? stay with us, don't leave." I heard Carlisle's soothing voice then I heard the voice I hoped I wouldn't hear "Lili!" Jackson was here?

He can't be he has to get away before dad took him away from me again. 'get him out' I tried to say, but I couldn't break through the fog that was clouding my head. "Lilith? if you can hear me squeeze my hand" Jasper's calm voice sounded in my head, I tried with all my strength to squeeze my hand.

Apparently it was enough "she can hear us but she can't respond" he said. "Lili? don't leave me" why haven't they taken him out? I forced my eyes open and saw we were still in my room. "Lillith? can you speak?" Carlisle asked me, I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"ok, that's ok, i am just glad your eyes are open" I tried to speak "Ja-Jackson, out" "she wants Jackson out" "no I want to stay Lili please" I spoke again "dad here Jackson out safe" well that didn't work, what I wanted to say was 'dad is here get Jackson out and safe' close enough they understood

"your dad is gone the police took him away" I sighed, I didn't need Jackson to see him while he was like this. "Lillith are you ok?" I was finally able to speak "I.. think so, what happened?" Jasper spoke from the door

"I was almost home when you called, you sounded terrified and then I heard your dad enter the room... I ran to the house and got Emmett, Edward, and Carlisle. We got in the car and rushed over here, Jacob was outside, he brought you dinner cause he knew you were here late, we heard you scream and ran inside. I tackled your dad while Carlisle called the police.

Alice, Rosalie and Esme are downstairs talking to the police, Bella had to stay home from an upset stomach. Carlisle, Emmett, Edward and Jacob dragged your father downstairs while I made sure you were ok, I am so sorry I left you, I knew I should have stayed I-"

"it isnt your fault...no one would have known" "but we did know, in a way" I looked at him in confusion " we knew he was going to come back, we just thought it was going to be later, I shouldn't have left you alone" I shook my head

"stop saying that, you _couldn't_ have known" he looked at me and frowned "whats wrong?" I asked panicked "what happened" I tried to sit up but Edward pushed me back down. I sighed "you are bruised pretty badly" I looked at Carlisle " am I too bruised to walk?"

he sighed reluctantly and shook his head, I struggled to get up. Jasper had my arm so I wouldn't fall. We walked downstairs to where the rest of the Cullens were and talked about what happened while I ate the now cold dinner Jacob brought. we all went home and Jasper said he would help me pack my mothers room in a couple of days when I was feeling better.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Funeral Plans

During those few days I was resting, Jasper and Alice helped me with the worst task ever, planning the funeral.

I was getting so stressed out planning that I thought it would be easier to just bury her, but then Alice reminded me that it would give both me and Jackson a chance to say goodbye, and she was right, as usual.

I didn't really know how to plan a funeral, I have never needed to know! So we Googled it, hey Google is a _very_ reliable resource.

Ok using our Google results, we decided to have just a small traditional ceremony, mostly family including the Cullens since they basically are family.

Next step, determine a final resting place...hmm I guess the Seattle Memorial, that way we can go and take flowers if we wanted to.

We spent the rest of the day talking about who was going to speak and stuff, I was going to talk about her life being the oldest child, and I don't really think that Jackson can handle it.

We decided that my father could come but _only_ if he has a police escort, that way he can't try anything. Jasper called the police department to arrange it.

Well that's it, we have it all planned out and the funeral will be in one week. I walked out on my deck and looked out at the trees, thinking.

_It would be so much easier if I could just escape._


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Understanding

When I was finally able to walk with out groaning in pain, Emmett came with me to pack my moms things (it was the only way they would let me go).

He drove us in his jeep, which was packed with boxes. Jasper was going to bring the Uhaul later and switch off with Emmett, who still hasn't had his romantic evening with Rosalie.

We got to the house and went up to my moms room, we put the boxes we brought up by the door and Emmett went to get more, he didn't want me to trip on the stairs *insert eye roll*

I stood outside my moms room trying not to panic, I heard Emmett coming up the stairs and ran to my old room. "Lillith?" he called after me, I just had to get away and think, my mind was spinning.

I ran to my old room and sat in the corner, my head in my hands. I heard Emmett walking towards my room, I just sat there trying not to burst into tears. He walked into the room "Lillith?" he walked over and pulled me into a comforting hug "do you want to talk about it" I shook my head, I wasn't ready to talk yet. He just waited till I was able to talk.

After about 20 minutes I finally spoke "I...I just don't know what I am going to do without her, I _need _my mom in my life, there are things I haven't done yet, like move out and go to college, or ...bring my kids over to see grandma, or have someone to call when life gets crazy and I just need someone to talk to"

I heard footsteps outside my room and instantly froze "its ok, its just Rosalie, Bella, Edward, Jasper and Alice, they came to help" I looked at him in shock "we knew this was going to be hard on you, they wanted to come for support" I panicked I didn't want _everyone _to see me so upset, I struggled out of his arms.

When I got free and ran and hide in my closet, locking the door. "Lillith?" I heard someone try the doorknob. "she locked it" they said, it sounded like Rosalie. "Lillith please talk to us" I heard Jasper's voice through the door, I bit my lip, I wanted to talk to them, but not when I was so upset. "Lillith?"

I had to answer them, I was used to Jasper more than anyone, if I could talk to just him first. I whispered through the door knowing he was standing right there "Jasper, I just want to talk to Jasper" I knew he would hear me. "guys go wait downstairs let me try to get her out" they all left and it was silent.

"you can come out now, it is just you and me, I promise" I unlocked the door and opened it just a crack, he was the only one in the room, just like he said. I opened the door and sank to the floor. He was next to me when I looked up, he had the most understanding look in his eyes!

"I just can't do this, life, without her." I said. he put his arms around me "we all went through that, you aren't the only one" I looked up, confused. "all us Cullens are adopted because our parents died, it is ok to feel this way, you just need to talk to someone about it.

When you talk to someone you begin to understand it more, _and_ having someone to help makes it easier to live with. We all know you miss your mom, we see it in your eyes everyday. but she isn't gone just because, she is gone because she isn't needed anymore.

I know you think you need her, but in truth you wouldn't be here if you really did. You are taking care of your brother, you are packing and selling the only home you have ever known, you are planning something no one should ever have to plan till they are older, a parent's funeral. you aren't doing things a _kid_ would do, you are doing things like an _adult_. and you aren't alone"

I thought for a moment, he was right. A normal kid wouldn't be able to take care of their brother. A normal kid wouldn't be packing and selling their only home. And a normal kid wouldn't be planning their mother's funeral.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: The Dream

Jasper and I talked for a while after that, he had to invite the others in because they were getting worried. They said they would talk to me any time I needed someone to talk to, and I was glad. Then we walked to my mothers room, they helped me pack her things and we carried them to the Uhaul.

We got everything packed and they headed home, I told them I would follow in a few minutes. They understood knowing I just wanted a few minutes alone.

They left with the promise that if I wasn't home in 2 hours they would come looking for me. I sat on the floor of my mothers now empty room, and thought about what my life would be like now, without her around.

Without her around to bust me when I am about to do something stupid like set my room on fire by leaving a candle burning too close to the curtin.

Not having my mom there to find something in the same exact place I looked an _hour_ before she did.

Not having a mom there to make sure I did my homework. Not having a mom there to be the doctor she always is when her child gets sick.

Not having the overprotective mom there by your side. I laid down looking up at the ceiling, just thinking about everything.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to the sound of a very worried voice "Lillith? Lillith were are you?" I opened my eyes "in here" I looked around I was in my moms room still, it was dark outside. I heard footsteps and looked up shocked "mom! what are you doing here" she looked at me a sad look in her eyes "I am always here, with you. No matter what I am with you" I looked at her confused "mom what are you talking about?"

She sat down next to me and hugged me "I am saying that I might not always be here in person, but I am always with you in spirit. Even though I left you early doesn't mean I am not watching you" I looked at her, "what are you _talking_ about, you are sitting right next to me, you haven't left at all." she kissed the top of my head and stood up

"Goodbye sweetheart, I love you so much. tell Jackson I love him, and take good care of him and yourself" she said, then she started walking away. "wait!" I called after her, I tried to follow her but my feet wouldn't move! "mom! I love you!" I woke with a start.

"Lillith? where are you?" it can't be "mom? mom I'm in here!" I yelled, I heard footsteps, Alice walked into the room a worried look on her face "Lillith are you alright?" she looked at me "I.. I don't know"

I said confused as to what had just happened, she came over to my side and sat down next to me "do you want to talk about it?" she asked in a softer voice, I nodded, but I still couldn't figure out what happened.

"I don't know, it was a dream. My mom was there. She said that she would be with me always even if she wasn't here in person she would be in spirit. But then she left, I think I am going crazy" she hugged me tightly, "Lillith you are finally moving on" I looked at her _really_ confused.

"We all had dreams like that and we figured it was our way of moving on, Lillith you aren't going crazy you are finally moving on and accepting that your mom is gone" I thought for a moment, maybe she was right. "ok lets go home, Jasper and Carlisle are about ready to sent out a search party for you" I chuckled, we got up and headed out.

Before I left I looked back into my mothers room "I love you mom" I said, and we drove home ready to start a new day.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Funeral

The funeral was in two hours and no one was here! "Why isn't anyone here?" I asked Alice. "there should be at least 20 people here" She shook her head "I don't know, traffic?" she said.

After about an hour of worrying that no one would show up, _everyone_ showed up, moms brothers and little sister, my dad, not very excited about that, though he did seem normal.

My grandparents, my dads relatives. Everyone was there. The funeral started, I went up and did my part: Telling all about moms life.

Then they had the burial service. The Cullens had arranged to have lunch at their house after the funeral, so everyone had lunch after.

I went to my room, I went out on the deck and watched everyone talking. I just wanted to escape for a few hours, I went to my computer and turned on my favorite music.

I turned the volume up so that I could hear it in the huge closet. I took a pillow and a blanket in and made a little place for me to lay down. I knew no one would bug me when I was in the closet unless they thought I was in trouble or risked doing harm to myself (most of those thoughts died down after I got my Jackson back).

I changed my clothes and laid down on my little 'bed' on the closet floor. I closed my eyes and listened to the music, but it stopped.

I got up and went to turn it back on and saw the same deep brown eyes I saw when I met Jacob "Jacob?" "hey you want to go for a ride?" he asked, "I...I knew you would probably want an escape from everything so I planned a little surprise" I nodded, I grabbed my phone and texted Alice 'with Jacob be back in a few hours, don't worry about me I will be fine' she texted back 'ok have fun :)' a few minutes later.

I smiled "lets go" I said and he led me to his truck.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Surprise!

Jacob drove us to the beach, where I saw a blanket with a picnic basket.

"Are we having a picnic?" I asked, he smiled "well sort of" he said _ok what is going on is he like a masked murderer or something? _

I thought, I shook that thought away, a masked murderer wouldn't keep my brother safe or bring him back. He parked his truck and we walked to the blanket. We sat down and ate a small lunch : chocolate covered strawberries, if you can even call that a 'lunch'.

Jacob looked at me, his deep brown eyes stared into my soul as he said "Lillith I wanted to ask you something" I looked at his, kind of freaked out. "ok" I said cautiously, "Lillith I really like you" oh no "Lillith um do you want to go to a movie or something?"

What! I have never even been on a date in my life, hmm another thing my mom wont be here to witness "um sure, when do you want to go?"

He looked like he was going to scream "um oh um how about this Saturday?" I nodded my head "ok, what do you want to see?" he looked at me "um I don't know, what do you want to see?" I thought for a moment, there was that movie about this one girl I really wanted to see

" how about _'All roads lead home'_ it is a really good movie" he nodded his head "yeah I heard about that one, sounds good" "perfect its a date" he drove me home to where I was ambushed by Alice.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Questions

I walked in the door and was immediately ambushed by Alice's endless string of questions.

"did you have fun? what happened, where did he take you, why are you smiling?" Apperently it was a shock that I was smiling, and Jacob had asked Alice what I thought of him, she connected the dots from there.

"Um yes, we had a picnic on the beach, to the beach, and I am smiling because he asked me out. no one has ever asked me out" she looked at me a huge smile spreading across her face "yay! where is he taking you, when, what are you going to _wear"_ umm she is way over excited about this.

"Um he is taking me to the movies, this Saturday and I am going to wear my blue sundress" she looked at me her eyes narrowed "what" "you _can't_ wear that on your first date" I looked at her "why not" she got this guilty look on her face "Alice you didn't" I may have replaced it" "Alice!"

She ran up stairs with me right on her heels, she ran into her room and locked the door. "Alice! open the door!" I yelled to her "no you are going to tackle me" grrrr "whats going on" I turned to see Jasper, why is he always the one to come to the rescue

"Jazz she is going to kill me!" "Alice what did you do this time?" "nothing I just-" "she got rid of my FAVORITE sun dress" I said " Alice why did you do that" "it was worn out and plus I replaced it, all she needs to do is go look" I looked at Jasper, he shrugged.

I sighed and walked to my room, I walked in and sitting on the bed was a brand new blue sundress, that looked exactly like the one she threw out only brighter "Alice! where did you get this?" I called, she walked into the room "I found it" she was smiling.

It was the same blue sundress that she replaced, it was the perfect deep blue with a ruffled skirt, it had sleeves to the elbow and a bow in the back, I grabbed Alice and hugged her "thank you so much this is amazing" "your welcome now try it on and make sure it fits" I tried it on and it was a perfect fit.

We talked about my plans all night.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Jasper's Escape

Alice was obsessed with helping me get ready for my date, she trapped me in her bathroom!

"Alice please let me out" I said for what felt like the 1 Hundredth time "no! this is your first date, you have to be _perfect_" I rolled my eyes "Alice can I at least get something to eat, I haven't eaten anything all day" she huffed "fine, but you better come right back, I will come get you and drag you back if you don't"

I think I was actually scared of her, not really of her but of what she was capable of. "ok I promise I will come back" she unlocked the door and let me out, I half walked, half ran out, scared that she would change her mind.

I got to the kitchen and opened the fridge, I heard foot steps behind me "Alice I said I would come back, I just need food" Jasper chuckled "did Alice trap you in our room?"

I smiled "yes, I swear she is scary, I barely got her to let me loose for food, she said that if I didn't come back she would find me and drag me back" he looked like he was going to fall over laughing "haha yeah she did that to Bella too, your reaction is just about the same, except Bella said she felt like a 'guinea pig barbie'" I smiled "well at least I'm not the only one she does this to" he chuckled

"Lillith you better not be planning an escape, you know I will find you!" Alice called form upstairs, I looked at Jasper 'help me' I mouthed. He nodded and motioned me to follow him. I followed him to a bookcase, I looked at him and he help up a finger.

He pulled out a book and the bookcase started to move, my jaw dropped. Jasper motioned me to go in, I walked in cautiously hoping this wasn't a trap that would lead me to a room Alice had just for "date preparation". He followed me in and the bookcase door closed behind us. I walked into a small room that had three small bookcases with books on the civil war.

There was a chair in the corner. There was a lamp on the table next to it. "This is amazing" he chuckled "this is where I go to get a break from everything" I nodded "but doesn't Alice know about this?" "actually no, no one knows about this well except for you" I nodded "ok so you just come in here and read? doesn't Alice freak out when you are gone for too long?" he smiled

"No she knows I need a break sometimes so when I just 'disappear' she knows I am stressed" "ok, so how long do you think we can hide in here?" he looked at his watch "for about fifteen minutes, so you better hurry up and finish your snack cause after your time is up Alice is going to be looking for you" I nodded and finished my snacking.

Just as Jasper had guessed after about fifteen minutes his phone was ringing "Alice.." he said." I don't know where she is, try looking in her closet in her room" he said and hung up his phone, as he said this he motioned to the bookcase door, I frowned

"you have five minutes before she comes downstairs, if you go now you can make it back into her room before she sends out her anger and traps you in the house" I nodded and headed for the door, he followed me out and came with me to the room, Alice found me sitting in the chair in her bathroom talking to Jasper, she trapped us in and got to work on my hair.

I winked at Jasper, she will never know about our secret place.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Date Night

Alice, just like she said, had me perfect by the time Jacob arrived to take me out to the movie.

Jacob picked me up in, I kid you not, a limo. not just any limo, a shiny black limo. He walked up to the door and handed me 12 red roses, _oh my gosh this guy is completely romantic! this is the best date ever!_ he escorted me to the limo, before we got in I waved to my family, they weren't really my real family, but they treated me like I was a part of their family.

They waved back with huge smiles on their faces. We got into the limo and the shock just kept coming. Inside the limo was a huge bottle of my favorite drink, complete with my favorite candy. "oh my gosh this is amazing" he smiled "really it you don't think I went overboard?" I looked at him "are you crazy this is perfect I wasn't expecting any of this" he chuckled "well good I surprised you then" "um yes! very." I said looking at everything.

We got to the movie theater and got out of the limo, we walked to the ticket counter and ordered our tickets "two tickets to _'all roads lead home'_ please" Jacob said "that will be 26 dollars" I reached into my purse to pay my share but before I could Jacob put his money down, I looked at him "hey it is a date you aren't supposed to pay for your ticket" he said.

We got our tickets and went into the movie theater, we sat at my favorite spot, behind the handicap space with the bar, that way I could see.

The movie started and it was perfect, in the middle of the movie at the part where the girl is almost ran over by a train, Jacob put his arm around me. _oh my gosh this is like a freaking fairytale_ I thought. When the movie ended he told me he had another surprise for me.

The limo pulled up to a restaurant and we got out _shut up! this is like the most expensive restaurant in town!_ "what are we doing here, this place is way expensive" he looked at me "I made reservations for us to have dinner after the movie" I looked at him in amazement "how can you afford this place?" I asked "I have a special rainy day fund" he said, we walked in and ordered our dinner.

We talked about the movie while we ate. After dinner we drove home in the limo. When I got home he kissed me goodnight, on the cheek. I walked in the door and went up to my room where I fell onto my bed.

Tonight was the best night of my life _why did it have to end?_


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Alice And The Surprise

Ok after my date with Jacob I knew there was one person I could never hide from: Alice. when I got home I wasn't in my room for more than 2 minutes when she came in and ambushed me with questions. "where did you go, what about the limo, did he kiss you, what did you do after the movie, what did you-"

"Alice! one question at a time _please_" "fine"she huffed "ok umm we went to see that new movie _'all roads lead home'_, the limo was amazing inside he had my favorite drink and my favorite candy, yes he kissed me but only on the cheek, he took me to the amazon garden for dinner after the movie, then we came home"

She was jumping up and down by the time I finished "did you have fun?" the smile growing on my face must have been huge "yes! yes yes yes I had so much fun" she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the living room where everyone was seated waiting.

"Whats going on?" I asked suspicious of everything, after Alice trapping me in her bathroom helping me get ready for my date, I don't trust any of the Cullens very well. Who knew what they had planned.

"Have a seat Lillith" Carlisle said, I sat down "whats going on?" ok now I was really freaked out. "We have all been talking and we decided that we, Esme and I, wanted to adopt Jackson, and we knew that if we wanted to adopt Jackson we should adopt you too, since you two are siblings. We wanted to ask you how you felt about it before we did anything"

I sat there shocked, I knew they cared for me but this is." really" I squeaked unable to find my voice. "yes, we love you both and want to make sure you are both happy" Esme said, I couldn't speak. They really wanted me as a part of their family.

I was going to be part of a real family. "well, what do you say?" Alice chirped from next to me, I still couldn't speak so I nodded. She squealed and grabbed me in a bear hug, followed by everyone in the room, I could tell which one was Emmett because it felt like I couldn't breathe. I went to my room and sat on the bed.

_A real family_, I can't believe I am going to be a part of a real family.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Jackson's Diagnosis

"Jackson where are you? you have a surprise waiting for you in the car" Jackson has a check up today and I am trying to find him, but he is smarter than that and he knows that the 'surprise' is going to be us driving up to the doctors office.

Carlisle walked up behind me "anything wrong?" he asked, "Jackson has a d-o-c-t-o-r-s appointment today and he hates going, he is hiding and I cant find him. UGH he always does this" Carlisle smiled "maybe I can help with that" I looked at him, I knew Jackson likes him cause he talks about how 'daddy' tucks him in bed every night before I read him a bedtime story.

Oh yeah the papers were finalized for the adoption so me and Jackson are officially a part of the Cullen household. "Jackson do you want daddy to read you a story" "but how-" he held up his finger, I heard footsteps running through the house "daddy daddy!" Jackson came running into the room, I looked at Carlisle "how did you-" "tons of practice" he said, I smiled.

"Ok Jackson time to go for a car ride" "no!" he screamed, I cringed "Jackson please you need your check up if you don't you might get sick and -" "I want daddy!" I looked at Carlisle 'help me' I mouthed " maybe I can help, Jackson how would you like daddy to give you your check up?" I looked at Carlisle "you don't have to-" "I want to, anything that makes Jackson more comfortable" 'thank you' I mouthed.

Carlisle carried Jackson to his office where he had emergency medical supplies. He set Jackson down on his desk and started his check up. After he was done he sent Jackson to play in his room. He pulled me aside with a worried look on his face, "whats wrong is Jackson ok" I asked panicked, he put his hands on my shoulders

"I haven't gotten the official results back yet but it looks as if Jackson is in the beginning stages of cancer" when he said those words my whole world shattered, "no, no! why? how? he is so innocent and kind, how can this happen!"

"I don't know, but all I know is right now he doesn't know a thing, when we tell him he is going to be very confused and want to be with you. When he starts the treatment, if he needs the treatment, my test results could be wrong. But if he starts treatment he is going to need every bit of our support as well as yours" he was practically holding me up so I didn't collapse, I couldn't believe it, my brother, my baby brother has cancer.

None of this can be real.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Time

The next couple of days were rough as I tried to let the news soak in. The test results came back and they were true, Jackson has cancer.

I couldn't believe it, he was so small and innocent. We told Jackson and as Carlisle had assumed he was confused and didn't know what we were talking about, I spent more time with him now more than ever.

I read to him, anything he wanted, Jasper and Carlisle had bought him all new books when we sold our house. He chose all his favorites, starting with Peter Pan, and ending with the Cat In The Hat.

When he finally fell asleep I sat in the rocker in the corner, we brought it over from our old house. I watched him sleep, he looked so peaceful. I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up I was in my bedroom in my bed. I got up and went to Jackson's room, he was still asleep.

I heard foot steps behind me, I turned and saw Jasper, "hey" I said "you want to talk?" he asked, I nodded. He led me to the same bookcase that we went to before, we went inside and I saw a new chair "this is now _our_ hide out, you can come in here when you need a break, or if you just need to be alone" he said "this is so amazing thank you." I went and sat in my chair.

"You are taking this really hard, but we are all going to help you get through this" I looked at him "how? the only thing that could possibly make it better would be if he was completely healthy" Jasper walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders

"There is nothing you could have done to prevent this, no one could have seen it coming. all you need to do now is give him all the love and support he needs to get through this." I looked at him, he was right.

There was no way I could have seen this coming. "thanks Jasper, I think I really needed to hear that. I just feel like the world, my world is coming crashing down and there is nothing I can do to stop it. I feel like there should be something I could do." "we all wish that, but Lillith there is nothing you can do except give him all your love and support"

My cell phone rang "hello? Jackson, I will be right there buddy hold on" I hung up the phone "I need Carlisle, Jackson says his stomach feels like it is going to explode" we ran to Jackson's room and Carlisle said he just needed to rest, he gave him some Tylenol.

Once Jackson was asleep he said that the cancer was worse than we thought and that it was getting worse, I would have less time with him once the treatment started.

Since he was so young and small the treatment wouldn't do much to help except buy more time, Carlisle said that because of this we should just keep him comfortable while he still had time.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Goodbye

A few weeks had passed and Jackson was way worse than he should be, he wasn't responding to his medication at all and he was miserable.

I hated watching him get so sick but I had to be there to comfort him. Carlisle said he has barley a few weeks left so I have spent every moment I possibly could with him.

"hey Jack Jack" huge smile, his favorite nickname. "do you want me to read you a story?" he nodded, I grabbed his favorite Peter Pan book, which by now is pretty worn out, and read it to him.

He fell asleep right after and I held him. I rocked him in the rocker and thought of the day mom and dad brought him home

_*Flashback*_

_I was in my room playing with my doll when my mom called my name "Lillith, come see your new baby brother" "coming mom" I walked to the living room and saw him, he was so cute. He had to most amazing eyes ever, "can I hold him?" I asked "of course" my mom said, I walked over and sat on the couch, my mom brought him over and put in in my arms, "hi baby, I'm your big sister" "awww look at that Max she already loves him" he smiled at me with his tiny little no-teeth smile. later that night when mom put him in his nursery I went in "hi Jack Jack, I'm your big sister Lillith and I will always protect you"_

_*End Flashback*_

"Lili?" I looked down and saw Jackson smiling at me "I'm here Jack Jack" he hugged me "what were you thinking about?" I smiled at him "I was thinking about the day mom and dad brought you home, I remember that night I promised you I would always protect you"

He snuggled closer to me "I love you Lili" I hugged him close "I love you to Jack Jack, and I always will"

I put him in his bed when he fell back to sleep and ran to me and Jasper's hideaway, I sat in there for what seemed like forever when I heard the door open "Lillith" Jasper's voice called my name, but it sounded different somehow. He came in and when I saw his face I knew it was over, I no longer needed to worry about Jackson being in pain, or worry about anything.

It was just over.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Change

I sat in Jackson's room for the rest of the day, he was gone and he wasn't coming back. Each one of my family members came in to bring me food and make sure I wasn't doing anything harmful

Jasper came in the most I think, mainly because he knew how I felt about the whole thing, he would just sit and read a book. finally I couldn't take the silence, I grabbed his hand and pulled him to our hide out.

When the door finally closed I couldn't stop talking "I can't take it!, I hate that he is gone, I hate that he had to leave me, I was supposed to protect him, I promised him the day they brought him home that I would and I failed him, how could I fail him. How is that supposed to make me the big sister he looked up to?"

When I was finally quiet he hugged me "Lillith, it is completely normal to feel this way. You didn't fail him, you were there when he needed you, you fought the bullies that scared him and kept him up at night, you took care of him even when you wanted to be alone. You were the best big sister anyone could ask for, you were the big sister he asked for in the middle of the night, the one and only person he wanted to read to him, he loved you and you need to remember that"

He finished and looked at me, I nodded "thanks Jasper, you always know how to make me see the truth, even if I don't want to" he smiled

"I have experience, Alice always tries to tell me she absolutely needs the newest fashion before the store opens" I laughed, we walked out and found everyone in the living room doing various things

"I need help" I said everyone looked at me "ok I need someone to come with me to tell my dad about Jackson" Emmett got up, not really that much of a shock since he was way over protective of me ever since my dad attacked me.

"Thanks Emmett" he nodded and grabbed the keys to his jeep "ugh do we have to go now?" he nodded "the sooner the better, that way you can't figure out a way to change your mind" I nodded, he was right, knowing me, I would find an excuse not to go.

We walked to the jeep, and he drove to the police station.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: News

I had no clue what I was going to tell my dad, he was already upset about mom and the news might just send him over the edge.

We got to the police station and got out of the jeep, I stood there dreading going to tell him. Emmett put his arm around my shoulders "ready?" he asked, "no. lets go" I said we walked in, I asked to talk to my dad and also asked for an officer to be there while we spoke.

They brought him out and he was surprisingly happy to see me, "Lillith what are you doing here, is Jackson with you" I froze when I heard his name, Emmett patted my back reassuringly "dad... I have to tell you something, Jackson is...gone. He had his check up and they said he had cancer and well ..." he looked like he was going to scream, "maybe we should go" I whispered to Emmett, he nodded and we walked out, I told the officer to call me if he had any questions.

We got into the jeep "there's one more person I need to tell" "who do you- Jacob?" I nodded, he had a right to know. I mean he did protect him while they had him. Emmett drove to his house but he wasn't there, his parents said he was at the beach.

Emmett drove me to the beach and I got out "you want me to come with you" I shook my head "I need to do this" he nodded "I will be here if you need me" I nodded and walked toward the beach.

I saw Jacob and walked over to him, "hey what are you doing here" he asked me, "I need to tell you something. and it isn't easy... Jackson is...gone. He went for his check up and found out he had cancer, and he is gone." He grabbed me and hugged me

"I am so sorry Lillith, is there anything i can do?" I thought for a moment "I don't know I just feel like I failed him" he looked confused "when he first came home I promised as his big sister to protect him, and I couldn't protect him" he hugged me tighter "you couldn't have known" I nodded

"I know" we talked for a while then Emmett came and said he wanted to go get Rosalie dinner. As me and Emmett headed home I knew I could live now without having to worry about anything.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Reality

I woke up with a start, in my room at my old house. _how did I get here? where did all the furniture come from? _

"Lillith time for breakfast" _mom? it cant be_ "coming"_ ok this is weird, was all that a dream? that must mean.. Jackson!_ I ran to Jackson's room, he was asleep in his bed.

I ran downstairs "mom!" I jumped in her arms "whoa, Lillith are you ok?" I hugged her "I think so, I just had this crazy dream, and it was just weird, I love you so much" she looked really freaked out "ok.. I love you too, now eat your breakfast and get Jackson ready for school, I need to leave for work"

I nodded "ok" I ate my breakfast in a rush and ran upstairs to wake up Jackson, I walked into his room "Jackson time to wake up" he looked up at me and smiled "Jackson I want to ask you something"

He looked at me expectantly "if you were being picked on at school you would tell me right, cause, you don't know this but, the day they brought you home I promised to always protect you, as your big sister" he smiled and nodded, I hugged him "good now get ready for school and come eat breakfast, its your favorite"

He jumped up and got dressed, after we ate I drove him to school "have a good day Jackson, I love you" he waved and ran into the school. I drove to my school and parked in my usual spot.

The first half of the day went by really fast, then in fourth period the teacher introduced a new student, I didn't hear the name though. He sat next to me "hi my name is Lillith" he looked at me with the deepest brown eyes I had ever seen

"Hi my name is Jacob"

The End


	37. Thanks for reading

ok so that's my story, it was my first one so I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
